Inquisitor Lavellan's Path
by xkelbix
Summary: Thedas is on the brink of destruction with civil between Mages and Templars but now a tear in the sky known as The Breach opens a gateway into the Fade, causing demons to pour into the mortal world. Dalish Elf Talis Lavellan must set aside his prejudices and lead the Inquisition against the demon threat before all is lost. (Currently being restarted)


**Chapter 1**

A piercing scream rang in Talis' ears and his eyes shot open as his dream faded. His breath was shallow and rapid and his body shook from a wintery draft that assaulted his sweated skin. His head was pounding like a drumbeat behind his eyes. He lifted his hand to rub his head only to be met with restraint. With a grunt, he lifted his head to find his hands bound in chains. Confused, he looked at his surroundings.

He couldn't see much as the room was dark and faintly lit by the orange glow of a torch at the other side. Thick steel bars imprisoned him in a small cell across from the only door. A wooden chair was propped just outside; probably where a guard would sit to keep watch on the prisoners. But there was no guard right now and no sound from the other cells which meant he was alone in the room.

He groaned as he struggled to pry his hands free from his bonds.

 _'_ _Come on!'_ he growled, but to no avail.

A pained gasp escaped his lips as a white-hot pain burned through his left hand. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tight to try and rid the pain. It was a quick sharp sting and left his hand feeling numb. When it subsided, he opened his hand.

 _'_ _What's this?'_ he thought.

Across his palm was a thin scar. It emitted a faint green glow that pulsed like a flickering candle in a light breeze. It was hot and had a strange sensation like something crawling under his skin. it felt familiar. He clenched and unclenched his fist to ensure he wasn't imagining it but he wasn't. He began to panic as a familiar dreaded chill ran down his spine as he looked at it.

' _That's not possible!'_

The door to the prison burst open with a bang. The clinking of metal boots on stone and the screech of metal pierced his sensitive elven ears. Two pairs of gloved hands hauled him from the floor as he was dragged from his cell and forced to his knees in the centre of the prison. He winced and looked up his captors.

"Leave us," said a voice with a strong accent.

The guards sheathed their swords and saluted before leaving the room. His eyes were fixated on the two newcomers. He could make out the silhouettes of two women but only one stepped close enough into the light for him to make out any detail.

She was tall with short black hair and lightly-tanned skin. The symbol on her armour resembled an eye with what looked like rays of sunlight sprouting from it. He recognised it as the symbol of the Chantry; the human religious organisation that followed the Chant of Light of Andraste.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

Her brown eyes burned as she pointed an accusing finger at him. His brow creased in confusion. What did she mean 'everyone is dead'? But before he could utter a reply she grabbed his left hand.

"Explain this!"

He grimaced as the mark on his hand sparked again.

"I-I can't," he growled and snatched his hand out of her grip.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know what _that_ is!"

"You're lying!" she snarled and grabbed him by the neck of his tunic. Her grip loosened as she was pulled back by the other woman. Strands of red hair were barely visible under her purple hood. She too wore the Chantry symbol on her chainmail armour.

"We need him, Cassandra," she stated with a firm stare.

Cassandra looked at her for a moment before returning her accusing stare back towards him.

"I don't understand!" he growled.

"Do you remember what happened? How this all began?" Asked the hooded woman, both calmly and threateningly.

Talis just stared back. What did they think he'd done that was so debauched they had him chained like a beast? He couldn't recall how he ended up there much less what he'd supposedly done. The last thing he remembered was -

Images flashed in his mind.

 _Face pressed to rocky ground, he woke with a start. Head throbbing, he pushed himself to his feet. It was dark and foggy. The air was humid and carried a foul rotting stench like a bog. A blinding gold light atop a cliff drew his gaze and he walked towards it._

 _He spun on his heels as screeching reached his ears. When he lay sight on the shadows crawling rapidity towards him he ran, heart pounding hard in his chest. His legs were too slow for his liking and ached in protest as he tried to push them faster than they could go. The creatures were gaining on him._

 _He climbed the cliff as fast as could, the creatures close at his heels. A voice was shouting to him but he couldn't make out what was said. As he neared, the light took shape of a woman holding a hand out to him. He reached out to grab it when pain flared through his left hand and everything went white._

He shook his head, blinking away the dizziness threatening to overwhelm him. His headache getting worse by the minute. He recited his dream to his captors and when he finished they didn't say a word. They stood staring at him in silent ponder. Cassandra pulled the hooded woman back and exchanged whispered words. With a nod the hooded woman left the room. Cassandra knelt in front of him and pulled him to his feet.

"Are you at least going to tell me what's happened?" he growled.

She stared at him for a moment. Her distrusting eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in annoyance, "It will be easier to show you."

His legs felt weak and shaky but he managed to keep in step with his captor.

She led him through a Chantry building. Red banners of a golden sun hung on the walls and priests and priestesses watched him closely as they passed. Their stares did not bother him though; being an elf he was accustomed to being looked down upon by other races, especially humans. He did however feel vulnerable without a weapon on his belt. He wished he had his daggers with him, or even just a small knife. Anything for protection in case they turned on him.

The doors opened to the cold of the Frostback Mountains. He shivered in the breeze, his Dalish armour providing little protection from the cold. The sky was dark and cloudy and he could hear the distant drumming of thunder. Cassandra looked up at the sky and as he followed her gaze his eyes widened at the whirling clouds behind the mountains. A beam of green energy descending from its centre and fiery green orbs fell from it like meteorites.

"We call it 'The Breach'. It's a massive Rift into the world of Demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such Rift. Just the largest. All of them were caused by the explosion at the Conclave," Cassandra explained.

"An explosion can do that?" he asked in disbelief, unable to draw his eyes away.

"This one did," she turned to face him, "Unless we act, The Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

An eruption of lightning flashed from The Breach and the scar on his hand flared causing him to collapse to his knees in agony. He held his hand to his chest - teeth gritted - trying to ease the pain that surged through him.

"Each time The Breach expands, your mark spreads...and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time," she said with urgency in her voice.

"The key...to doing what?" he grimaced.

"Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours," her voice had regained its accusing tone.

"You still think I did this? To myself?" he growled.

"Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong. "

"That doesn't mean I'm responsible."

"Someone is and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you stay and your mark will eventually kill you and hundreds, if not thousands, will also die."

He scowled, "So, I don't really have a choice then do I?"

" _None_ of us has a choice."

She dragged him to his feet and continued through the village. Soldiers, merchants, villagers and Chantry priests fixated their eyes on him, glaring and accusing for a crime he couldn't remember doing.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it," Cassandra explained, "The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead. We lash out like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did, until The Breach is sealed."

As they came to a bridge Cassandra stopped him and released the chains binding his hands.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come. It is not far."

He rubbed and flexed his wrist and followed her hesitantly, "Where are you taking me?"

"To the forward camp. Your mark must be tested on something smaller than The Breach."

He didn't know what she meant by 'tested' but he didn't like the sound of it. He could feel the mark pulsing with magical energy. He was no Mage, it should be impossible for him to possess magic, but he knew that feeling anywhere.

Whenever magic was performed in his presence he could feel it swarming around him like a snake circling its paralysed prey, even if it wasn't directed at him. He'd watched before as it ensnared its victims, torturing them and twisting them into monsters. But this time he wasn't just near magic, it was in his very skin. The mark on his hand was the snake and he was the victim. And it terrified him.

While he followed Cassandra, he observed the happenings on the bridge. Bodies were wrapped in cloth and lined together while a priest prayed for them. Most of the soldiers were lying on blankets while others attended to their wounds leaving very few to prepare for battle.

Talis' brow furrowed. While he felt no love for humans, he hated the idea that he was responsible for so much death. When an injured soldier caught his eye, he looked away.

On Cassandra's order the gate at the end of the bridge was opened and their path led into the valley. Spiked barricades were placed along the path where some of the few remaining soldiers stood as a last defence should any hostility come near the village.

"Maker, it's the end of the world!" a soldier cried out in anguish as he stumbled passed them.

They reached the top of the hill, The Breach now in clearer sight, when green lightning flashed again causing another wave of blinding pain to shoot through his hand. He collapsed to ground again, eyes clenched shut. The pain was getting worse each time.

Cassandra doubled back for him and this time helped him to his feet.

"The pulses are coming faster now. The larger The Breach grows, the more Rifts appear, the more Demons we face."

"You said earlier that there was an explosion at the Conclave. If that's true, then how did I survive?" he asked as he followed.

"They said you... stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

The golden woman from his dream came to mind.

"Everything farther in the valley was laid waste," she continued, "Including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough."

They came to another bridge where more soldiers were carrying supply crates. A blast struck the bridge as they were crossing and it crumbled beneath them. Talis grimaced as he tumbled onto the frozen leak beneath, barely preventing injuring himself on the fallen debris. Another blast crashed onto the lake a few feet in front of them, cracking the thick ice. Green smoke flared up from the ice followed by a horrifying screech as a creature with bony flesh and clawed hands appeared before them. Its face was shadowed in a cloak. A Shade.

"A Demon! Stay behind me!" Cassandra, seeming unharmed, drew her sword and shield and fearlessly charged it.

As he pushed to his feet another demon appeared in front of him, ignoring Cassandra fighting the other. He turned to see if any of the soldiers would help him but he noticed they were all dead – torn apart by the explosion or crushed by the broken bridge.

He cursed and backed away carefully, searching frantically for something to defend himself with. He stopped when his feet touched a broken crate with a few weapons. Most were shattered but he sighed in relief when he found two barely-intact daggers. They were in poor condition, with blunt blades and the pommel missing from one handle. He wished he had his own weapons but these would have to do for now.

He slashed at the demons thin body. It screeched as the blades hacked at bone and what little flesh it had. He dodged its angry claws then blocked before slicing into it again. The demon tried and tried to rip him with its claws but his Rogue skills proved too swift for it and he struck it down with a jagged slit across its throat. It gurgled as it fell to the ground and vaporised into a green flame.

He turned to see Cassandra pull her blade out of her own targets body and it vanished.

"It's over," he said in relief when the demon fell.

"Drop your weapons. Now!"

He took a defensive stance as she pointed her sword at him threateningly.

"A demon attacked me. What was I supposed to do!" he said firmly.

"You don't _need_ to fight," she glared, ready to attack.

"Are you saying it won't happen again?"

The truth in his words seemed to trigger as her gaze slightly softened. She sighed and sheathed her sword, "You're right. I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenceless. I should remember you did not attempt to run."

While he sheathed his weapons to his belt he kept his guard up in case she changed her mind. At least now he had weapons to defend himself.

"Where are the rest of your soldiers?" he asked. The ones at the village surely couldn't be all of them.

"At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own, for now."

They passed more bodies as they continued their way up the mountain. They were covered in slash wounds from the demons or burns from the fires scattered everywhere. More demons were before them and Cassandra suggested flanking them to gain the advantage.

Using his stealth skills he snuck up behind one before leaping and stabbing his blades into its back, killing it instantly. Cassandra followed after him and knocked the other off balance before cutting its head off with a swift slash.

They continued this strategy again as they climbed, almost to be knocked off their feet by a Wraith. It looked like a featureless ghost and appeared to be floating above ground as only the top half of its body was visible. It fired blasts of energy at them from up the hill. Cassandra stood between it and her prisoner, shielding both her and him from its attacks and struck its ethereal body causing it to burst into a cloud of green smoke.

Soon they could hear the clashing of metal and shouts of battle.

"We're getting close to the Rift. You can hear the fighting."

When Talis reached the top of the stone steps his sight immediately settled on a strange structure floating above the heads of the battle. It turned and twisted as green crystal-like spikes protruded from its centre, then extracted and protracted again in a different direction.

' _That must be a rift,' he thought._

When he saw Cassandra rush passed him and jump in to help the others fight he followed after, slashing at any demon that came close. When the last demon was struck down he barely had a moment to catch his breath as an elf grabbed his left hand.

"Quickly, before more come through!"

The elf held his hand up to the rift where a glowing green string of energy connected it to the rifts exposed heart. He gritted his teeth as he felt it sapping his strength. The rift's glow became brighter and brighter as it overflowed with energy until it exploded in a flash of light.

Gasping for breath Talis snatched his hand away and glared at the elf, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. The credit is yours," he said calmly, looking at the tiny shards scattered on the ground with interest.

"I closed that thing? How?" Talis asked as he flexed his hand. It felt hot again but considerably less than before and its glow was fainter, albeit ever so slightly.

"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark on your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake - and it seems I was correct," he said somewhat proudly.

"Meaning it could also close the breach itself," Cassandra said hopefully.

"Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation," the bald elf smiled at him.

Talis' eyes narrowed in observation of the elf. He had no facial tattoos, which meant he was not Dalish, like Talis, and his eyes held wisdom far older than he appeared. But something wasn't right about him. Like a strange aura surrounding him. Perhaps it was just the mark on his hand, but Talis felt uncomfortable in this Elf's presence.

"Good to know! And here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever," said a Dwarf, interrupting Talis' thoughts, "Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong," he winked at Cassandra who scowled in return.

"So I closed the rift. What now?" Talis asked.

"Now we go to meet Leliana," said Cassandra.

"What a great idea!" said Varric.

"Absolutely not!" Cassandra protested instantly, "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..."

"Have you been in the Valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me," the Dwarf's confident grin told her that he was right but she didn't approve.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions," said the elf, "I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'," said Varric.

"You seem to know a great deal of it all," said Talis indifferently.

"Solas is an Apostate. He is well-versed in such matters," said Cassandra.

"Technically _all_ mages are Apostates now Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade. Far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can with the breach. If it is not closed, we are _all_ doomed, regardless of origin."

Talis stepped back. Just as he suspected. He didn't care that this _Solas_ claimed to be there to help. He was a Mage, so Talis didn't trust him. He hated mages. Past experiences with Apostates had earned Talis nothing but grief. He would never trust them again. Not even those of his clan.

Solas either didn't notice or ignored his suspicious stares and turned back to Cassandra, "You should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

Cassandra nodded, "Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Cassandra continued to lead the way closely followed by Solas.

"Well, Bianca's excited!" said Varric, gesturing to the large crossbow on his back.

Talis hesitated for a moment, his eyes still fixated on Solas. His initial instinct was to run away now while he still had the chance. Things were dire enough, but with a Mage at their side there was no telling how things would play out. What was to stop him from attacking them the moment their backs were turned and using their blood to summon more demons? Who's to say he wasn't the one responsible for the demon invasion in the first place? Talis didn't know what to think, and right now he didn't have a lot of options. Cassandra said the mark on his hand was killing him, and while he didn't exactly trust her, he knew she was telling the truth. The pain tearing through him was evidence to that. While the pain lessened upon closing the rift, the mark wasn't yet gone and he couldn't run away before it was removed.

With a heavy sigh, he followed suit. The sooner this was done the better.

They trailed down the bank where more demons appeared. They were easier to dispatch this time with Varric's archery skills. And although he hated to admit it to himself, the mage was skilled and took the demons down easily.

"Glad you brought me now Seeker?" the dwarf called as he shot a bolt through a demons head. Cassandra scowled in response.

"So, you got a name my elven friend?" Varric asked him.

"Talis," he said apathetically.

"Talis huh? I met an elf called Tallis once. She… _recruited_ my friends and me to help her steal a jewel from an Orlesian Duke. We attended a party, got involved in a Wyvern hunt, then it turned out she was really a Qunari spy and was trying to stop her former mentor from selling secrets to the Orlesians."

"I'm no Qunari spy," said Talis firmly.

"A Dalish spy perhaps?" inquired Solas.

"I was sent by my clan to investigate the meeting between the Mages and Templars. Their war has threatened us on many occasions. So yes."

"And you didn't think to mention this sooner?" Cassandra glared.

"You asked what happened at the Conclave. Not why I was there."

A glower from Cassandra proved she didn't liked his answer. A wide grin spread on Varric's lips.

They fought their way through more demons and avoided being blasted apart by the falling rifts. Talis growled as the scar on his hand continued to burn again.

"That didn't sound too good," said Varric.

Outside the gates of the forward camp they found soldiers desperately trying to hold back the demons coming from a rift. The four of them wasted no time and helped drive them back. When the last demon was struck down he held his hand up to the rift and a strand of energy connected to the rifts heart. He felt the rifts power weakening before it exploded into pieces just as before. With the demons and the rift gone Cassandra ordered the gate to be opened where the remaining solders were gathered, preparing for the final assault.

As they passed through they could hear the voices of Leliana and a man in Chantry robes arguing over their next move.

"Ah, here they come," said the man when he noticed the group approaching.

Leliana sighed with relief, "You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who _he_ is," he glared at Talis with disgust, "As Grand Chancellor of The Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?" Cassandra stepped forward angrily, "You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves The Chantry!" Roderick retaliated.

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know," Leliana persisted in a calm tone.

"Justinia is dead! We elect a replacement and obey _her_ orders on the matter!"

"Isn't closing The Breach the more pressing issue?" Talis intervened, tired of their bickering when they had a bigger problem to deal with.

" _You_ brought this upon us in the first place!" Roderick pointed a chubby finger at him angrily but stepped back when Cassandra stood between them, "Call a retreat Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

Cassandra shook her head, "We can stop this before it's too late."

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers," Roderick said in despair.

"Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains," Leliana suggested.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky," Cassandra replied.

Roderick however was not listening, "Abandon this now before more lives are lost!"

The Breach cracked again and the mark on Talis hand flashed. His brow furrowed at the discomfort.

"How do _you_ think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked him when the mark stopped glowing.

Talis was surprised, he figured he was just there to follow orders, "Now you're asking me what _I_ think?"

"You have the mark," said Solas simply.

"And _you_ are the one we must keep alive. And since we cannot agree on our own..."

Talis' main priority was to get to the Breach, close the rifts and rid himself of the mark on his hand before it killed him, "Then I say we charge. I won't survive long enough for your _trial_. The sooner this is done, the better."

Cassandra nodded and turned to Leliana, "Bring everyone left in the valley."

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker," Roderick sneered as Cassandra walked passed him.

Cassandra merely ignored him but Talis couldn't help but glare at him. He understood the man was afraid, but his lack of reason was grating on Talis' nerves. There was a massive hole in the sky spitting comets and summoning demons everywhere yet he wanted to run away? If this wasn't stopped soon there would nowhere to run to. Talis hoped that once this was finished he would return to his clan and forget all of it.


End file.
